Mercenary Tales: Tale's Beginning
by DuskW
Summary: The beginning of the tale that will transpire through time, this is the how the mercenaries were born. The great age of robotics will progress to the age of the reploids and the dark history in between. The prequel to Mercenary Tales 21XX.


This is the beginning of the Mercenary Tales saga that I have thought up and have planned out for quite a distance. If you've read my stuff before then you should know that this is the second story published under the Mercenary Tales title, but this is where the story begins. All the characters in the other story have already been through the events here, so if you have already read MT:21xx then somethings you will know, if you haven't then don't worry you won't be missing anything. So please sit back and enjoy the beginning of the tale and come back for more.

Mega Man is owned by Capcom.

OC characters are owned by DuskW

Enjoy.

Mercenary Tales

Tales' Beginning

Chapter 1

Rebirth and Birth

The 21st century had seen massive paradigm shifts. The crisis of energy reliant on fossil fuels heated conflicts across the globe. War and terrorism ran rampant in every country, forcing people to fight for reasons that soon became confusing the longer the fighting continued. As time progressed the long and bitter conflicts began to temper; solutions to the growing problems were beginning to emerge.

Energy sources dependent on solar energy led way to creating newer power systems. These initial systems were the first step of the discovery of a new energy generating system, the Refractor Prism. The new system mad leaps and bound possible for the scientific community.

The applications of newly invented technologies soon alleviated the world's problems. By the middle of the century life began to take on a more peaceful semblance and the notion of a brighter tomorrow gave the world hope.

_Iraq_

_United Front Medical Facility_

_The end of the Europa-Asian War_

Medical facilities in a militarized zone are usually some of the more gruesome places during a war. While the frontline see's all the combat, it is here in the rear that the results, too horrendous for the public, can be shown. Soldiers come in to these places, either whole or in pieces, and wait to be put back together and sent back out again. The flow of wounded almost seem to never end to the staff, but that was yesterday.

Today the wounded keep coming but the medics know that there is going to be an end, today the United Front and it's enemies have signed an armistice. The war that has lasted for decades has finally ended, everyone looking forward to peace.

Lt. Alex Wilson, for one, is actually looking forward to the end of his term. Alex has been fighting for what seems like an entreaty, although it's been only 8 years. Eight years of his life and all he is looking forward to is putting this part of his life behind him and getting home. His thoughts of home however are in the back of his head, right now Lt. Wilson is clearing one of the last extremist bases in the Iraqi wastelands.

"Hey Lieu any plans for when you get back home?"

Alex turned to look at one of his soldiers, a good kid but he still needed chewing out every once in a while, such as right now. The words about keeping quiet during a sweep caught in Alex's throat as he caught sight of a muzzle flash and the world erupted in gun fire. Orders were given, soldiers dove for cover and returned fire. Tim slowed down as the fire fight went on, Alex lost count of how many shots he fired, or how many times he reloaded. All that he remembered was the world suddenly going bright and then nothing. That is until he found himself lying in a hospital bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I think he's coming around doctor."

Alex slowly turned to the voice that had just spoke, a nurse was at his bed side. Soon she was joined by a man he assumed to be the doctor.

"His vitals look good?" the doctor asked, getting a nod from the nurse in response. The doctor took a chart from the foot of Alex's bed and flipped through the pages, after a moment he put the chart under his arm and looked down at Alex.

"Lt. Wilson can you hear me?"

Alex nodded his head and tried to answer, but the doctor held up his hand.

"Take it easy lieutenant you've been through a hell of a time. Right now all you have to do is rest up and we can talk later, okay?"

Rest sounded good to Alex and he fell back into the nothingness he had awoke from. The next time Alex awoke he felt less confused than before, but his body still ached with a dull thrum of pain. He looked around the room, hoping to find someone that could tell him where a bathroom was; he could not remember the last time he had to go so bad. The recovery ward that Alex was in stretched wide accommodating plenty of beds with other recovering patients. Some of the injured were laid out in bed, like himself, while others either hobbled along with crutches or rolled across the floor in wheel chairs.

The mood was definitely noticeable in the ward, everyone knew that no matter what injury they had suffered no one was being sent back to the front. The jubilant mood was infectious and Alex could not help but let a grin face his face, still though he really could use some help finding a toilet.

As if answering his request a nurse caught sight of his glancing around and rushed over to him. The nurse smiled down at Alex as he lay in his bed. "How are you feeling today Lt. Wilson?"

Alex's grin turned sly, "I could really use some directions to the closest bathroom miss."

The nurse blushed for a second, which would have made Alex chuckle, before she looked chagrin in one direction then back to Alex.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked unsure of why his simple request would garner such a reaction. The nurse bit her lip for a moment before talking again.

"Lieutenant has anyone explained your condition to you yet?"

Alex shook his head no, remembering the only time he had talked to a doctor was the brief hazy moment when he first awoke finding himself in the hospital. The nurse took a deep breath, it looked to Alex like she was readying herself to deliver some bad news. Alex never thought that he was a man to take things too hard, so he was sure that any news she was about to give him he could handle.

He reached out to pat the nurse's hand, ready to tell her that no matter what he was a big boy and could take the news. The words caught in his throat though as he realized he could not feel the nurse's hand. Alex looked down at his hand, his eyes going wide in shock.

"I'm sorry lieutenant but the doctors couldn't save your right arm." the nurse spoke softly as Alex tore the white standard issue blanket off his bed.

He choked on a cry in his throat as he saw the bandages wound around his chest going along his right shoulder that no longer had an arm attached to it. Alex drove back the despair that was surfacing to engulf him, he could live without one arm, he could survive. At lest he thought so until his life preserver of hope failed him when he glanced down at the rest of his body.

"They also couldn't save your leg either sir." the nurse spoke in almost a whisper as Alex fell back on his bed, the shock dissolving his world again into nothing.

_One month later_.

"Well Alex how are you feeling today?" Alex looked up from the book he was reading to see Dr. Fane coming toward him.

"Oh you know how it goes Doc, can't complain." Alex said closing his book and laying it aside.

"Yes well bore me with the details anyway." Dr. Fane took a seat next to his patient, who grudgingly sighed and went over the now routine description of his body's condition. Despite the irritating conversation Alex was always grateful to see Dr. Fane when he made his rounds. If it had not been for the good doctor Alex felt that he might never have recovered from his injuries, both physically and mentally. Since the shocking realization of his condition Alex had began to come to terms with the loss of his right limbs. He was no where near recovered but slowly Alex was getting used to his new life.

"Well it sound like you are doing alright today." Dr. Fane said as Alex finished speaking. "I hope you don't mind but I have some guests who would like to talk to you today."

Alex's eyebrows rose questioningly, who could want to visit him he wondered. All the members of his unit had gone home, being an orphan he had no family, so who would want to see him? Curiosity winning out Alex nodded his head and Dr. Fane turned toward the door waving in whoever was waiting outside.

Two men, both wearing white lab coats, walked into the room and toward Alex's bed. One of the men stuck out his left hand and Alex reached out with his own. The man had a full brown beard and a firm handshake.

"It is nice to meet you Lt. Wilson."

Alex released the man's hand, "It's just Alex now sir."

"Alex then." The man said, grinning as he readdressed Alex.

Alex looked over at his other visitor who did not seem as friendly as his companion. He thought the guy's haircut and black mustache were reminiscent of some old movie villain. The bearded man cleared his throat and Alex shifted his gaze back to him.

"Well Alex, first I would like to thank you for agreeing to see my colleague and myself. I am doctor…"

"Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily." Alex said nodding to the two doctors as he named them.

"You know who we are?" Dr. Light asked. Alex held up the book he had been reading, _Theories and Applications of Advanced Robotics_.

"I guess you can say that I'm a fan sir." Alex said.

Dr. Light chuckled, "Well it seems we have chosen someone who would greatly appreciate our offer Albert."

Dr. Wily shifted his gaze on Alex, "It would seem we have Thomas."

"Offer sir?"

"What do you know of our work Alex?" Dr. Light asked, taking a seat next to Alex's bed.

Alex patted the book at his side, "Only what I've read and heard from some friends in the robotics industry."

"So you know that we are working on a new generation of robots?"

Alex nodded yes and Dr. Light continued, "Well what if I were to tell you that our next generation robots would be sentient?"

His jaw dropping slightly Alex say up in his bed more, anxious to hear more.

"Dr. Wily and I believe that we are close to creating a robot that could think and act on its own."

"Dr. Light if that's possible it would be a huge turn in the tech world." Alex said thinking on the possibilities this development could lead to.

"That is very true Alex, which is why Albert and I are here today."

Dr. Wily stepped forward, "Compared to other robots our prototype will move its limbs of its own accord, much like a human does with our nervous system."

"So we need to perform a test to see if we are capable of creating robotic limbs that can function based on the same theory." Dr. Light said.

Alex understood where the two robotists line of thinking was going. "So you want to put robotic limbs on me?"

Dr. Light looked both anxious and remorseful, "Pleas understand Alex it is just a request and we do not want to make you feel unduly pressured. Also understand that the process is completely safe on living beings."

"You're already to trial procedures?"

"On an orangutan actually, poor thing lost its arm to poachers. But I am happy to say that it is quite the assistant now to the zoologists that found her in the wild." Dr. Light grinned as he spoke.

Alex looked a little disbelieving though, "If trial procedures already show the results you want then why bother with human trials?"

Dr. Wily's eyebrows rose in surprise, "It should be obvious that although we know the process works no real data can be gained from the subject without a dialogue."

"I guess I see your point sir." Alex said, "So I would have to tell you how the limbs feel and work then I guess?"

Dr. Light leaned forward in his chair, "Alex do you mean that you are considering the operation?"

Alex patted the spot where his arm used to be, "Dr. Light I'm not considering, I'm giving my approval."

_One week later._

The steady beep of the monitoring equipment seemed like the only sound in the room to Alex. The bustling around of the operation team did not even register to him or when Dr. Light leaned over him to explain the processes of the procedure. All Alex could think of was the thrill, not just of getting his limbs back but of the opportunity in participating in history. As the anesthesia began to cloud his senses Alex caught a glimpse of a silver object looking as if it were waving at him.

_Two weeks later_.

"Alex gently grasp the cup!" Alex's physical therapist yelled just as the crack that had formed in the ceramic coffee mug spread and split the cup in half.

Alex scratched the back of his head, using his left hand so he did not rake the back of his scalp off. "Sorry, sorry the control still needs a little fine tuning but," Alex reached out and picked up another cup this time keeping it in one piece, "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Recovery from the operation had taken Alex a week before he could even attempt to use his new appendages in normal life. Slowly but surely he was getting control over his new body, at first Alex would break everything that he either touched or stepped on. He explained that he was using the normal amount of force he had with his real limbs but his cybernetics seemed to respond to the slightest impulse. Thus Alex was learning to tactfully move his arm and leg.

Throughout the entire time Dr. Light and Dr. Wily questioned him and examined the robotic limbs. Time passed on and Alex's control became such that he could move without thinking just as before being wounded.

It was his discharge date when Dr. Light came to see him again. Alex looked up from putting on his gloves, covering up his silver metallic hand, and greeted the man who had given him his life back.

"Hey Doc, come to see me off?" Alex asked as he shook Dr. Light's hand, a simple act that made both men smile with pride.

"That I am Alex and I also want to thank you for your tremendous service to our research."

Alex picked up his duffel and slung it over his shoulder. "I should be the one thanking you Dr. Light. Without this chance you've given me I don't know what I would have done."

The two walked out of Alex's hospital room, down the hall; Alex taking a moment to say goodbye to everyone he had come to know; and out the front entrance.

"So what will you do now Alex?" Dr. Light asked before Alex could leave.

Alex flexed his right hand, "I've got a few ideas."

_Years later._

Robotic advancement changed the world with the achievements of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Hardships of the past were forgotten and life became easier to live. Still, history would not allow its violent chapter to be shut so quietly.

Like with all of man's great achievements the development of robotics was soon turned toward darker desires. One of the fathers of the great robotics age became overwhelmed with the power at his disposal and sought conquest over all. Dr. Wily's terrorist attacks shook the world for years as his Robot Masters ravaged across the globe.

In response to his counter part's path Dr. Light did all in his power to combat Dr. Wily's forces. The good doctor even went so far as to reinvent his son, the robot known as Rock, into a warrior. Rock's sacrifice to combat evil became widely known, as did his new name, Mega Man. Mega Man fought and defeated Dr. Wily countless times and stood ready anytime evil would arise.

Despite this sordid tale the world continued to advance. Scientists continued to discover and create wondrous things. Which brings us to Alex Wilson and his few ideas.

"The annual Robotics Symposium has become an event of great interest since the early thesis's and prototypes of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Many robotists have shown their cutting edge designs hoping to one up the other and to measure their talents against the greats in the field.

Still AI programming in most of the robots designed could not be termed as ground breaking. At this point in the development of artificial intelligence no one has been able to surpass the fundamental code created by Drs. Wily and Light.

Recognition for AI advancement is what distinguishes the robotists of the time. So far only a handful of talented individuals have been able to join the founding fathers on that level, Dr. Cossack is just an example."

Prof. Alex Wilson continued his introduction, nervously flexing his right hand in a calming habit he hand developed over the years. This was his first time presenting at the symposium and not only was the pressure from speaking in front of his colleagues daunting, but a man he owed his life to was sitting front row center and eagerly awaiting the big announcement Alex was to make.

"Robotic AI is widely based on a base code, developed of course by Light Labs." Alex nodded in recognition to his benefactor in the front row and dr. Light nodded back. "What I have done is develop a new AI code that bridges on the edge of a new development in AI sciences."

A hushed commotion broke out among the crowd, no one had expected any development in artificial intelligence to be presented let alone a new development. Alex raised his hand signaling for quiet as he continued. "My esteemed colleagues I present to you my first two successes."

From the other end of the stage walked what looked like a girl and boy. The two wore matching shirts and pants except for the color of their clothes, the girl wearing red while the boy wore blue. "Allow me to introduce Day and Night."


End file.
